Ep.3 Human Anamary?
In Smashville Anamary:This is a beautifull day to-- Sonic: runs faster 'singing '''Gotta go fast!Gotta go fast!Gotta go faster faster faster faster SONIC X!!! Anamary:Oh my gosh '''laughs and claps '''Well singing Sonic! Sonic: '''stops '''Do you want me singing again? =D Link:No -_- '''looks at the mirror 'I'm the beautifulest fighter in the universe Anamary: reads Link's minds '''Ahem. /:< Link:O.o Mario:Mamma mia,Link,you boast again? Link:That's not tru-- Pikachu:Pi-ka-chuuuuuuuuu! '''makes electricity to Link Link:Yiaaaaaaah!!! all black '''Alright,alright that's true -_- Surprise:Well done Pikachu xD Pikachu:Pikachu! :3 (Thanks!) Link: i-_- Toon Link:Link,you always boast like Young Stink,I mean Young Link xDDD Young Link: >:( Toon Link:Aaah '''hides in Anamary's back trumbling Young Link:Scary cat >:) I heard you doing meow >;) Toon Link:That's not true!Where do you heard that meow from me?!?! Young Link:In Wind Waker >D Toon Link: -.- In Darkville Anti Ana:Anamary is to strong to defeat her! Gianandorf:Yeah,because she ruined my dress by her electricity and Captain Firework's fireworks >;( Ganondorf:Crybaby! >D Gianandorf: transformes Ganondorf into a rabbit Ganondorf:I'm not Bugs Bunny -_- Solo:XDDDDDDD Ganondorf:SHUT UP!!!! Byaser and Bowser:ROOOAR!!! Ganondorf,Gianandorf and Solo: >:| Gianandorf:Wait!When there is a human,he doesn't have powers!That's it!We will transforme Anamary into a human! >=D Ganondorf:Good idea from a baby sister,and now turn me normal DDD< Gianandorf:NO!If you stop calling me baby,I will. Ganondorf:I will not call you baby D< Gianandorf: transformes Ganondorf in normal Ganondorf:Thanks. In Smashville Gianandorf: in a tree,witch laugh then uses her baton to transforme Anamary into a human Anamary:Huh? turns into a human Surprise:Ana?What happened with you? Anamary:I don't know looks at her hands '''My hands!! '''screams Link: covers his ears '''Wowwy!My beautiful ears can't resiste! Surprise:You turned into a human! Anamary:Really? Toon Link:Yea!Your eyes are small! Link: '''gives to Anamary his mirror '''Look! Anamary: '''looks at the mirror '''MY FAAAAACE!!!!!! '''screams louder Surprise: covers her ears Anamary:I'm so sorry <:( Sonic:But your skin is only yellow. Anamary:Aah yes.BUT I'M A HUMAN?!!?!?! Pikachu:Pika :( (Omg) Link:You forget something,you don't have spines O.o Anamary:Whaaaat?!?! puts the hand on head's back and screams very louder Everyone (not Anamary): covers his ears Anamary:Who did that?!?! I think is... Mario:Mamma mia!!!! Anamary:Mamma tua? Mario:Hey!I said Mamma mia!!!! because you turned into a human and I think that was... Everyone:...Anti Ana! D< In Darkville The enemies:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAH!!!!! Anti Ana:Now I will going to kill Anamary and to join in Smash Bros Brawl!Mwahahaha- The heroes: comes Anti Ana:Hi,human Anamary,you want to be dead? >:) >:) >:) Anamary:No!I want this! smash the Smash ball and does her final smash to enemies The enemies: getted off the stage '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! '''Accidentaly,Gianan's baton falls down and Anamary takes the baton and turns into a Pikonik again. Anamary:Yaaaay! =D Toon Link:This is so cool! Surprise:Oh my gosh,the final smasn was a twice cool! Mario:Yep :) Link:Let's go home. Somewhere else Ganondorf:Sis!You said that when Anamary is human,she doesn't have powers,stupid crybaby sister!!! Gianandorf: transformes Ganondorf into a cat Ganondorf:Khhhh!!! runs to Gianandorf and roars 'like a lion' Gianandorf:Aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiaaaiiiiiaaaiiiiiaaaahhhh!!!!!! runs faster Anti Ana and Kinokip: i-_- Byaser and Bowser:Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!! laughs because Gianandorf is runed by Ganondorf (cat) The End Category:Episode